Between Brothers
by limerickBoy
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell is the past. Matthew Halliwell is in the present. Christopher Perry is stuck in between. AU. Slash. Some reluctant incest. WyattChris and MatthewChris.


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Charmed, however, I do own the plot and Matthew.

**_Summary: _**Wyatt Halliwell is the past. Matthew Halliwell is in the present. Christopher Perry is stuck in between. AU. Slash. Some reluctant incest. Wyatt/Chris and Matthew/Chris.

**_Rating:_** M

**_Warnings: _**Language, M/M, Rape, M/M/M.

**_Pairings: _**Wyatt/Chris, Matthew/Chris, Leo/Piper, Surprise pairing _(It'll be shown in a memory, it's the M/M/M) _

**_Author_**_ **babbling**: _Believe it or not, there is only some one sided incest in this AU story. Mainly just plain old slash and juicy sibling rivalry with a dash of Wyatt and Chris and a hint of Matthew, plus the Charmed Ones and one jealous Elder/daddy as a bonus! Yippee!

**_Character Bios:_**

_Matthew Preston Halliwell_ is Piper and Leo's eldest child and he's 22-years-old and ruler of the world in the year 2025. He has long curly brown hair and blue eyes and is pretty much a male replica of Piper. His powers are orbing, sensing, healing, conjuring, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, astral projection, telepathy, weather manipulation, projection, molecular combustion, temporal stasis, regeneration, levitation, glamouring, energy balls, shimmering.

_Wyatt Leo Halliwell_ is Piper and Leo's youngest child at 20-years-old. He has short messy curly blonde hair and blue eyes and looks exactly like Leo. His powers are orbing, sensing, healing, forcefield generation, molecular combustion, force wave, Excalibur, conjuring, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, temporal stasis.

_Christopher Perry_ is Mary and Richard's youngest child at 18-years-old. He has long brown hair and green eyes and looks a lot like his mom. His powers are glistening (a kind of orbing only it's demonic...), empathy, telekinesis, clairvoyance, invisibility, sonic pulse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Between Brothers **

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Black. Everything was black. Chris knew that since Matthew was evil he tends to love dark colors but seriously, everything he owns is black or gray. Chris is tempted to get him some black eyeliner and maybe some black nail polish and he'll be set.

Of course he also knew that if he did do that...Matthew would probably kill him since he really only wants an heir with him but Chris refuses to give Matthew a child that he'll just torture and make it a cold bastard like him and torture the world even more.

Chris rolled onto his side and looked out the window and he sighed softly. It was raining just like every single day for the last two months...ever since Wyatt left. Chris knows it's Matthew's doing since more and more innocents and witches are being suddenly struck with lightning.

_"I'm so sorry Wy,"_ Chris found himself thinking as he buried his face in the silky sheets and wished he could be in Wyatt's arms...not Matthew's. Ever since he was younger he's never really liked Matthew all that much, he's always been cold and a little rude.

Sure he had his moments where he was nice and loving but mostly he was mean and cold. He met Wyatt and Matthew when he was only 4-years-old on his first day of kindergarten...Matthew didn't seem so bad then, if only he knew what he would turn into.

_"I don't wanna go..." Chris whined as he gripped onto his daddy's hand. Richard chuckled at his son who was so eager on the way to preschool and then as soon as he got Chris out of the car he didn't want to go. _

_"It'll be fine bub, trust me." Richard said as he headed into the small building, pulling his youngest child with him and Chris was highly protesting as he tried to dig his feet into the cement but he was having no luck. _

_"Daddy, don't make me go!" Chris pleaded and Richard simply rolled his eyes as he led his son to a room and Chris looked around at the light yellow walls and then at all of the children that occupied the room, they were all playing and smiling. _

_"See bub, nothing to be afraid of," Richard said as he crouched down in front of his son who slowly nodded. Richard pulled his son into a hug before he pulled back and kissed the boy's forehead. "Be good ok? I'll be back soon." _

_"Alright." Chris said nervously and he watched his dad leave the room before Chris sat down at a small table that only had 3 other children, 2 girls and a boy. The girls were chatting happily as the boy quietly drew a picture, fully focused on it. _

_Chris grabbed a red crayon and started scribbling on the paper in front of him for a moment before he reached for a blue one but his hand brushed against the other boy's, who quickly withdrew his hand. _

_"Sorry." He mumbled _

_"It's ok, I'm Chris." Chris told him. _

_"I'm Wyatt." _

_"You can have the crayon," Chris told him and the 6-year-old just smiled at him before taking the crayon. Chris is a little young to be in kindergarten but they moved here from Seattle only a year ago and there Chris is around the right age. "What are you drawing?" _

_"My brother, he's eight." Wyatt said _

_"Really!?" Chris asked absolutely thrilled and Wyatt nodded, smiling. _

_"Yep," Wyatt said. "Do you wanna meet him?" _

_"Yeah!" the little boy said and Wyatt smiled slyly. He set down the crayon and grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him behind a little cabinet. _

_"Wanna know a secret?" he asked and Chris's head bobbed up and down eagerly. "I have powers." _

_"What kind?" Chris asked innocently and Wyatt held out his hand and Chris paused but then gripped onto the small hand and he felt a different sensation and he was suddenly in a bathroom. "Wow." _

_"I'm a witch! So is my mommy, daddy, and my brother!" Wyatt exclaimed with a wide smile. _

_"Cool...I have powers too." Chris said _

_"I wanna see!" the 6-year-old blonde insisted and Chris scrunched up his nose and a roll of toilet paper floated up in the air and Wyatt smiled at him so Chris let it drop. "I can do that too! My mommy calls it tell-me-co-knees-is!" _

_Chris just smiled at him before Wyatt grabbed his hand and lead him down the hallway and Chris remembered Wyatt's older brother and eagerly followed until they walked outside. _

_"He's out here?" Chris asked looking up at Wyatt who was a good few inches taller. _

_"Uh huh, I can sense 'im." Wyatt said _

_"Cool." The 4-year-old decided and Wyatt pointed at a brunette boy who was talking with a group of other boys. _

_"Come on!" Wyatt said as he ran for his brother and Chris followed and the two stopped in front of the elder children. _

_"Wyatt...what are you doing here?" he asked frowning. "Why'd you leave class?" _

_"This is my friend! His name's Chris, he's four." Wyatt said smiling as he showed off his new best friend. Matthew smiled slightly at his brother since he was so eager about making a new friend. _

_"That's great but you better get back to your class." _

_"Alright." Wyatt pouted _

Chris was thrown out his memory when he felt the man behind him stir slightly and tighten his loose grip around Chris's waist before he fell back asleep. Chris closed his eyes in disgust when he did that and he just wished he was _anywhere _other then here...even a volcano.

He managed to escape the strong arms after almost 5 minutes of prying. Chris quietly walked over to the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him, even though it would make no difference if Matthew wanted to join him.

Chris usually takes pretty quick showers, 8 minutes at most, so Matthew never really has the chance to get in it with him. Besides Matthew he's only shared a shower and bed with a single other person, Wyatt, which just pissed Matthew off beyond belief.

_Wyatt opened the bathroom door and quietly closed it before he looked at the shower and smirked slyly before he removed his own clothes and pulled back the curtains just enough so he could slip inside. _

_Chris spun around when he heard someone get in and he slapped Wyatt's chest as he started laughing at Chris's startled look. _

_"That's not funny Wy." Chris pouted and Wyatt smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover as he kissed his head. _

_"Sorry, just wanted to take a shower and you were in here..." Wyatt said _

_"I'm sure you planned on taking one as soon as you stepped through the door." Chris replied rolling his eyes and Wyatt shrugged slightly. _

_"Alright, I had the thought...after I heard the water running," Wyatt admitted and Chris smiled at him. "Now, switch me places." _

_"Uh no, it's my shower, your just visiting." Chris said and Wyatt whined. _

_"It's cold!" _

_"Then I guess you'll just have to wait for me to get done first," Chris said. "Cause I'm not switching you places." _

_"Ok, fine," Wyatt replied before he pulled Chris close to him and stepped under the warm water and smiled. "Much better." _

_"Wyatt..." Chris said when he felt Wyatt's hand moving a little lower and his hand quickly moved back up to Chris's hip. _

_"Sorry." He muttered even though Chris knew he wasn't. _

_"You know what I realized?" Chris asked suddenly. _

_"Hmm?" _

_"We've never done anything in the shower..." Chris trailed off as Wyatt smiled and Chris smiled back at him as Wyatt leaned down and kissed him with his hand softly rested on Chris's cheek. _

Once more Matthew ruined a happy memory by shimmering into the bathroom this time and Chris closed his eyes and he tried to ignore Matthew as he got into the shower right behind him.

_I'm so sorry Wy... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt almost gagged when he blew up a demon and it backfired, shooting his guts all over himself. He then leaned over and dry heaved a couple times before he took a deep breath and gagged again when he smelled the sick scent.

He quickly orbed out and into P3 and headed to the backroom and straight to the shower. It's only a small little one but Wyatt honestly didn't care. He pulled off his clothes quickly and climbed into the shower as he turned on the water.

2 hours later Wyatt orbed into the manor and looked at the sisters before asking; "So, did you vanquish the demon?"

"Yes and no." Piper answered him and Wyatt frowned before he could ask what she meant Paige spoke up.

"Well, the good news is the demon you sent us after is gone..."

"And the bad news is whatever ate it, left us that." Phoebe said gesturing to the playpen and he saw a baby, who wiggled his lizard-like tongue at him and Wyatt bit back a growl. Jeremy.

Jeremy and his brother are best friends and Jeremy's his right hand man, he's also the one that Matthew let rape him when he was only 13-years-old. Safe to say, Wyatt doesn't really have a good feelings for the demon baby.

"I think he likes you?" Paige said

"That's great," Wyatt said sarcastically. "Vanquish it."

"Wyatt..." Phoebe sighed

"I mean it. Now." Wyatt said firmly, hoping they'd listen to him for once. However from seeing the look on Paige's face he realized that wasn't happening.

"No, we aren't vanquishing a baby. What's wrong with you!?" she asked and Wyatt sighed.

"Fine, I know for a fact that he's going to grow up to be pure evil ok? I've met him in the future and he's Matthew's right hand man." Wyatt said

"Your lying." Piper growled

"Trust me Piper, I wish I was." Wyatt said with a soft sigh. Phoebe then walked over to the phone and Piper frowned.

"Who are you calling?" she asked

"Bay view Cafe, I have to cancel my date with Jesse, which I'm late for." Phoebe said and Wyatt bit back a frustrated scream.

_"It's amazing you guys made it as long as you did."_ Wyatt thought as he rolled his crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, can I speak to Jesse Barton please? I was supposed to meet him for-"

_"Yes, he couldn't make it." _

"What?" Phoebe asked

_"He called and cancelled." _

"He cancelled?"

_"Yes." _

"Wait, are you sure? 'Cause he didn't even call..."

_"He told us to let you know that he's very sorry." _Phoebe's mouth opened as she hung up the phone and she pursed her lips together.

"Huh! He stood me up." She said and Wyatt just nodded.

"Oh, I get it. You called him so it's canceling and he called the restaurant so it's standing up." Wyatt said nodding his head, now glad that he grew up with a houseful of females.

"How'd you know that? Your a guy." Phoebe said

"Hey, I have 7 female cousins and they all friends ya know, I know more then most guys...like pink _isn't _my color." Wyatt said and the sisters frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked him frowning. Wyatt simply shivered a little before shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter. Now what about that baby?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hah, yes I know that scene is from **Valhalley of the Dolls** but I love it so I put in here. This episode is **Hot Mommas** or **Little Monsters** so the next one will be **Chris-Crossed** which my favorite episode!

Also, I'd love to know what you guys think about it so far. Should I continue or not? It's up to you guys.

I have a question for you guys as well. Lemon is malexmale right? So how come people put lemon for malexfemale as well? I thought that was lime or something.


End file.
